Grace Natalis
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa aku justru berakhir berdua denganmu alih-alih kencan romantis bersama Annabeth?"


**Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** &** The Heroes Of Olympus **© **Rick Riordan**

**Grace Natalis **©** Aiko Blue**

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Jason mengamati bagaimana hidung Percy kembali berkerut tatkala matanya awas mengamati satu lagi pasangan kekasih yang sedang cekikikan di dekat mereka. Ada tatapan tak respek, rasa muak, juga setitik iri hati yang memancar dari sepasang iris hijau pirus Percy ketika memandangnya.

"Jangan dilihat." Tegur Jason, menjaga suaranya agar tetap rendah namun terdengar jelas di telinga Percy. "Kau bisa membuat mereka tak nyaman."

Percy menoleh, tatapan matanya jelas melayangkan kalimat protes secara implisit. Ditambah lagi pemuda berambut gelap itu juga menyipitkan mata penuh selidik pada Jason. "Memangnya kau tak kesal, Grace?" Ia bertanya, tapi nadanya lebih mirip minta persetujuan. "Mereka mesra-mesraan di depan kita, di tempat umum! Seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua dan yang lain hanya menumpang." Percy menambahkan satu dengusan kasar nan dramatis di ujung kalimatnya, lengkap dengan wajah bersungut sebal dan muak, seolah ia ingin seluruh dunia tahu bahwa suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk.

Jason mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melirik sekilas kepada sepasang kekasih yang menjadi sumber kegusaran Percy. Mereka sekarang duduk saling bersandar, dengan si laki-laki merangkul erat gadisnya, berbisik menggoda di telinganya hingga gadis itu terkikik manja dan memukul lengannya main-main. Jason sejatinya tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus sarkas ketika melihat pancaran mata si laki-laki yang sejak tadi terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kemeja bagian atas pacarnya—_oh, sialan. __Hentikan tatapan porno itu. _

"_Well_," Jason memutuskan untuk buka suara ketika ia melihat urat di leher Percy sudah menyembul ke luar. "Mungkin kita juga akan seperti mereka jika pacar kita di sini."

Percy memberinya senyum tak tulus. "Ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa aku justru berakhir berdua denganmu alih-alih kencan romantis bersama Annabeth?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jason menyempatkan diri untuk mendengus dan tersenyum miring. "Karena semalam pacarmu, nona Annabeth Chase, menerima panggilan telpon bahwa proposalnya diterima oleh Pusat kajian Arsitektur Kuno dan pagi tadi ia harus segera berangkat menuju Roma untuk memenuhi undangan."

Percy mangut-mangut, matanya tampak bosan. "Benar juga," Katanya, lantas tersenyum sok kuat. "Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku mengencani gadis super jenius!"

Jason balas meangguk tipis dan balik bertanya. "Sekarang ingatkan aku kenapa Piper tak bersamaku di sini?"

Percy memberinya sebuah seringai, jahil nan jenaka namun juga penuh rasa persahabatan dan ejekan tak langsung. "Karena dia diseret ibunya ke Paris untuk menjadi model salah satu ajang peragaan busana kelas dunia. Ah, perlu kuingatkan, pacarmu memang cantik, dan seorang gadis cantik biasanya tidak untuk dinikmati secara personal. Mereka milik publik."

"Sialan."

Kemudian mereka berdua saling menatap, melempar seringai, lantas tertawa geli. Percy menghela napas panjang, menyandarkan pungungnya ke kursi dan mencoba lebih rileks meski masih ada sorot kecewa yang membayang di matanya. "Aku mulai merasa bahwa… Dewi Cinta tidak berpihak padaku." Kata Percy, suaranya mengambang di udara, gamang dan sayup dimakan lamunan. "Aku menyanyangi Annabeth, dan aku lumayan yakin dia juga menyanyangiku. Tapi kami nyaris tak pernah punya waktu untuk dinikmati berdua seperti pasangan-pasangan pada umumnya."

Jason memandangi temannya, ia menolak menjadi melankolis, tapi tanpa sadar ia juga jadi terbawa suasana. "Kau masih lebih beruntung dibanding aku." Jason memulai. "Annabeth sering menemanimu saat kau latihan renang, kan?" Tanya Jason, Percy hanya memberinya anggukan samar. "Aku kadang merasa bahwa aku tidak benar-benar menjadi kekasinya Piper. Aku merasa hanya salah satu dari banyak pemuda yang mengaguminya. Seorang penggemar berat yang berdesakan hanya untuk melihat senyum di bibirnya. Kebanyakan interaksi kami hanya terjalin via ponsel, ini lebih kepada seolah dia hanya melapor padaku apa saja kegiatannya sepanjang hari, mengucapkan kalimat sayang dan selamat malam. Dan siklus itu akan berulang esok harinya."

Percy tetap diam seolah masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Jason, kemudian bahunya berkedik. "Sebenarnya, Annabeth menemaniku tapi nyaris tak pernah memperhatikanku. Dia selalu sibuk dengan laptop dan gulungan perkamennya. Dia semata-mata ada di sana, tapi tak bersamaku. Bahkan tak jarang, sampai aku selesai latihan, berganti baju, dan menghampirinya, ia masih saja tak sadar. Paling-paling dia hanya tersentak kecil, mendongak padaku lalu bilang, _Oh, Percy? Kau sudah selesai?_ dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa."

Jason merasa simpati, hanya saja ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia lebih merasa simpati, Percy Jackson ataukah kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aku yakin sebenarnya Annabeth mencintaimu, Bung." Kata Jason, tersenyum sekilas. "Hanya saja ia lebih mencintai mimpi dan cita-citanya sebagai arsitek."

Percy membalas sindirannya dengan sebuah dengusan sebal sambil melemparsedotan ke arahnya. Nyaris mengenai wajah tampan Jason andai pemuda pirang itu tidak gesit menghalau dengan tangan. "Hey, itu jorok!" Jason mendelik tak suka, ia berdecak sambil mengelap senoktah jus _blueberry_ dari tangannya.

"Lantas kau apa?" Mata Percy menantanganya. "Piper juga mencintaimu, tapi dia lebih mencintai ibunya? Begitu?"

"Yeah, kesimpulan yang tidak buruk." Jason angkat bahu. "Dan ibunya tidak terlalu terkesan denganku. Jadi kau bisa tebak sendiri betapa ibunya selalu berusaha membuat Piper sibuk agar tak punya waktu untuk kencan denganku."

Satu alis Percy terangkat tinggi, ia memandangi Jason dengan tatapan menusuk. "Kau menyedihkan, Grace."

Jason baru hendak membuka muut untuk membalas ucapan Percy dengan kalimat yang tak kalah sarkas ketika dua orang tahu-tahu datang ke meja mereka. Kedua pemuda itu mendongak, dan mendapati dua orang gadis tengah berdiri menatap mereka dengan senyuman super manis.

"Hai," Si gadis berambut merah berkata, menyempatkan diri untuk nyengir dan memamerkan giginya yang putih cemerlang seperti bintang iklan pasta gigi.

Jason dan Percy saling lirik, bertukar pendapat non lisan dan melontar pertanyaan—_kau kenal mereka?_ Jason mendelikkan bahu, dan Percy menggeleng sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap dua gadis asing itu kembali. "Hai?" Kata Percy tampak ragu, alisnya berkerut dalam sementara mata hijau pirusnya tampak penasaran sekaligus kebingungan.

"Kami lihat kalian berdua sendirian di sini." Kali ini gadis satunya yang menjawab. Tersenyum malu-malu dan tersipu ketika mata Percy menatapnya lurus-lurus. _Hebat, Percy,_ batin Jason berkata, _kau hanya membuatnya semakin salah tingkah dengan tatapan mautmu itu. _

Jason berdeham, karena sepertinya kejadian hanya berlangsung lebih dramatis dengan dua orang gadis asing yang merona hebat di bawah tatapan mata Percy. Ia berhasil mengambil alih semua perhatian, Jason mengulas senyum kecil nan sopan. "Maaf, tapi kalian ada perlu apa dengan kami?"

Gadis rambut merah berdeham dengan imut sebelum menjawab. "_Well_, yah… karena kalian berudua saja, dan kami juga berdua…" Ia mengedip pada Jason, memilin ujung rambutnya, dan memberi tatapan genit seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Oh, demi Tuhan. Gadis-gadis ini sedang berusaha menggoda mereka.

Jason berdeham lagi. "Maaf, tapi kami—"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Percy memotong kalimatnya, ia memberi tatapan kebingungan total yang anehnya masih bisa serasi dengan paras tampannya. "Aku tidak kenal kalian, dan Jason juga begitu. Lalu kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang pada kami?"

Senyuman manis yang semula mengembang di wajah gadis-gadis itu seketika luntur karena kepolosan Percy, sedangkan Jason hanya menghela napas berat dan memijit pelipisnya. Lain kali, ingatkan dia bahwa selain tentang renang dan ilmu kelautan Percy memanglah payah dan telmi.

"Singkat saja," Si rambut merah kembali berkata dengan tegas. "Kalian mau kencan dengan kami. Kita bisa saling berpasangan. Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus sendirian, kan?"

_Nah_, _sudah kuduga!_ Benak Jason seketika merasa bangga karena tebakannya tak meleset sama sekali. Sedangkan Percy tampak terperangah dengan wajah _shock_ mutlak memandangi dua gadis asing itu secara bergantian. Ekspresi di wajah Percy begitu konyol dan bodoh, Jason mungkin akan tertawa jika situasinya lain.

"Maaf, nona-nona," Jason berusaha terdengar sopan. Ia harus menolak secara halus, dan menjelaskan bahwa mereka berdua sudah punya pacar. "Tapi kami sebenarnya—"

"Sedang kencan." Potong Percy dengan lugas. Dan wajahnya sudah berubah total menjadi penuh percaya diri, senyuman jenaka, dan mata berkilat-kilat dengan pesona tengil yang menggemaskan. "Kalian salah paham, kami bukan dua orang cowok yang kesepian dan terpaksa menyendiri begini. Sebaliknya, kami sebenarnya sedang berada dalam kencan romantis."

Jason nyaris tersedak, ia melotot pada Percy tapi Percy justru tersenyum manis padanya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Dia itu pacar kesayanganku, namanya Jason." Kata Percy dengan bangga, dan Jason tidak tahu harus ke arah mana ia fokus, kemarahan atau justru rasa gugup di dadanya ketika Percy menyebutnya sebagai pacar kesayangan. Terlebih ketika Percy kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan melembut dan nada suara yang… penuh godaan?

"Bukankah begitu, _Sayang_?"

Jason terbatuk kecil, tapi lekas buru-buru menata ekspresi begitu menyadari bahwa dua gadis itu tampak tak percaya dan menatap penuh kesangsian padanya. "Tentu." Kata Jason, dan barangkali ia sudah gila karena tersenyum semanis gula dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Percy agar Percy menyambutnya. Mereka berpegangan tangan, melempar tatapan mesra sebelum jemari Jason bergerak membelai rambut Percy singkat. "Aku sangat mencintai pacarku yang satu ini."

Percy tersenyum lugu, tampak girang dengan sentuhan Jason di rambutnya. Terlepas dari akting atau bukan, senyuman Percy memang melelehkan hati dan sangat mempesona. Jason berkedip, _tunggu_—_apa_? Apa ia barusaja mengakui sedang terpesona pada Percy Jackson?

"_Oh_." Suara yang ditekan dengan nada getir bercampur jijik itu sukses membuat kontak mata antara dirinya dengan Percy terputus. Dua gadis itu kini memandang mereka dengan senyum skeptis. "Maaf kalau begitu." Katanya dingin, penuh kesombongan. "Tenyata benar, cowok-cowok tampan memang biasanya _gay_."

"Terima kasih," Percy menjawab lugas, sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan geli. "Aku anggap itu pujian karena kalian mengakui kami tampan."

Jason nyaris terpingkal. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana gadis-gadis itu berupaya keras agar tidak tampak muak ataupun memutar bola mata. "_Well, bye then_." Memaksakan satu senyum keji ke arah mereka berdua. "Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan." Lantas membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi dengan dramatis.

Begitu dua gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan, Jason tak kuasa lagi menahan tawa. Sedangkan wajah Percy sudah merah padam akibat menahan rasa geli yang menggelitik perutnya. Mereka tertawa penuh kualitas dan totalitas nyaris selama lima menit sebelum akhirnya sama-sama mengatur napas dan mencoba kembali tenang.

"_You see that?"_ Kata Percy dengan antusiasme tinggi, matanya berbinar-binar menatap Jason. "Mereka yang tadinya memasang wajah semanis malaikat, sok lugu tapi ingin disayang, secara tiba-tiba berubah menatap dengan jijik seolah kita ini tikus got!" Katanya dengan bangga, kadang Jason memang tak mengerti selera homor Percy, tapi kali ini ia lumayan sepakat bahwa kejadian barusan layak ditertawakan.

"Jadi yang di awal tadi kau hanya pura-pura polos?"

Percy mengangguk diplomatis, membusungkan dadanya. "Yep! Ayolah, Grace. Aku tidak sepolos itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang berusaha merayu kita. Aku hanya gemas dan ingin membuat mereka mengatakannya dengan jelas."

Jason menyeringai. "Kau jahat, Jackson."

Percy memutar bola mata, tapi kemudian balas menyeringai. "Ya, aku memang bukan cowok santun sepertimu, sih." Katanya, mendelikkan baru lalu menyilang tangan di depan dada, memandangi Jason dengan geli. "Aku jahat, bajingan, juga berandalan. Ah, bahkan barusan aku juga dinobatkan sebagai seorang gay."

Jason terkekeh. "Kemana perginya Percy Jackson yang tadi merana meratapi kisah cintanya?"

Percy mengangkat alis dengan main-main, memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir sebelum mengangkat kedua bahu. "Entah." Jawabnya singkat. "Dan kemana perginya si Jason Grace yang tadi frustasi karena tak mengantungi restu dari ibu pacarnya?"

Jason tetawa geli, memutuskan untuk meneguk habis gelas minumannya sebelum bangkit dari kursi. Percy mendongak memandanginya dengan senyum sarksatik iseng nan tengil. "Mau tahu, kemana dia pergi?" Tanya Jason.

Percy memiringkan kepala, memasang wajah berpikir serius, kemudian menggaguk disertai cengiran lebar. Dan barangkali Jason memang sudah gila karena ia balas tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Percy. "Jawabannya adalah, Jason Grace sedang mengajak Percy Jackson untuk kencan bersamanya." Ujar Jason ceria, mengambil jeda sejenak guna melebarkan senyumnya. "Jadi… kencan denganku, Percy?"

Percy tertawa renyah sebelum menyambut tangannya. Gengaman mereka terasa hangat den penuh rasa percaya diri. "Aku punya aturan untukmu, Jason." Kata Percy, matanya mengerling ke arah Jason sementara mereka berjalan bergandengan menuju pintu keluar café. "Selama _menjadi pacarku_ kau tidak boleh membicarakan Piper McLean sama sekali."

Satu alis Jason terangkat. "Siapa itu Piper McLean? Apa aku mengenalnya?"

Dan Percy kembali tertawa sementara Jason mendorong pintu kaca café dan menggandeng Percy ke luar. Menyusuri jalanan kota New York yang padat saat akhir pekan.

"Jason?" Percy berkata ketika mereka berhenti untuk naik _subway_.

"Apa?"

Percy maju ke arahnya, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jason singkat. Jason terkesiap, melongo di tempat, ia tak menyangka Percy bisa senekat ini. Rasa panas merambat dengan cepat dari pipi sampai ke sekujur tubuhnya. "Percy, kau…"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Grace. Kita _baru jadian_, jadi jangan minta lebih dari itu."

Mata Jason membola, ia baru ingat sekarang sudah tanggal satu Juli. Ini hari ulang tahunnya! Dan ia berusaja mendapat hadiah dari Percy. Sebuah hadiah paling absurd, namun juga anehnya juga paling menyenangkan.

Jason merangkul Percy mendekat, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja? Kita bisa berduaan di apartemenku, dan merayakan ulang tahunku sekaligus hari jadi kita?"

"Apa kau barusaja berkata ingin tidur denganku?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak sepolos itu."

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: Happy Birhday, Jason! Terlepas apa yang terjadi di buku ketiga ToA, pokoknya selamat ulang tahun! Huwaaaa… demi apa saya kangen banget nulis di fandom ini/guling-guling. Dan setelah sekian lama ga nulis di fandom ini, rasanya agak kaku juga, jadi maaf yaa kalau misal ceritanya aneh. Btw, fandom ini masih ada penghuninya kah? Ayo kita kumpul-kumpul lagi ^o^

terima kasih sudah membaca, silakan mampir ke kolom _review_ agar saya bisa tahu siapa aja yang masih belum _move on_ dari fandom ini. _See you ~_


End file.
